


TFLN: Professor

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Professor!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (602): I accidentally called my professor daddy...and I think he liked it. Help, I’m scared.





	TFLN: Professor

There was only one other reason you went to your evening class, rather than to learn. Let’s be honest, though, you weren’t getting much learning done with Kim Joonmyun as your professor. He was the reason for your distraction. You tried so hard to pay attention, but it was hopeless. You were too enamored with him to retain any of his lessons, which was what put you into your current predicament.   
  
If you didn’t ace the next test, you were going to fail his class and need to retake it the following semester. You wouldn’t have objected to seeing him again, but having to endure this torturous desire burning within your very soul...you didn’t think you had it in you.   
  
With a sudden determination to focus on your studies, you entered class with every intention to take as many notes as you could on today’s lesson. You marched in and made a beeline directly for a seat in the front. If you were going to work diligently, you knew sitting in the front would help. You took your notebook and textbook out of your bag, aligned your pencil beside them, and sat up straight to wait for the professor.   
  
And then he walked in.   
  
Your will to learn flew out the window.   
  
Professor Kim was wearing a white button up, a lavender tie, and matching gray slacks and vest that were doing all the right things for his frame. His hair was styled up, off of his forehead. He was so attractive and it wasn’t fair.   
  
As he entered, his eyes skimmed over all the students and briefly surveyed you, sitting in the front rather than your usual spot towards the back. He set his bag down at his desk before immediately jumping into the lesson.   
  
You were fucked, and not in the good way. You managed to take more notes than you had in the past, which were almost nonexistent, so that was a plus. It was so hard not to slip into dreamland where your professor had you bent over his desk and plowed you from behind.   
  
Before you knew it, class had ended and everyone was filing out, except for you. Resting your head in your hands, you took a moment to accept the fact that you were done for. The test next class was going to be your biggest failure yet. You sighed deeply. You had never flunked a class before. This sucked.   
  
“Ready for the exam next week?”   
  
The sound of your professor’s voice made you jump a few inches off your seat. You looked up at him with wide eyes, and cursed yourself when he started laughing.   
  
“I didn’t meant to catch you off guard,” he apologized.   
  
You shook your head and quietly cleared your throat. “It’s okay. I was just, uh…” You tried to make up an excuse, but it’s not like you could tell him the truth. You were worrying about your future because he was going to be your undoing.   
  
“Decompressing?”   
  
You gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, we’ll go with that.”   
  
He noticed you were down about something, and he seemed to figure out why. “I’m here to answer any questions you may have, especially if you’re worried about the exam,” he said reassuringly.   
  
“Is it that obvious?” You asked, glancing down at your notebook. There were tons of scratched out words among the notes, mostly from you trying to answer the questions first without help from his lecture. You had eventually filled in the right answers as he went along.   
  
A smile came to his lips, and you felt like you were going to die. That smile was directed at you and you alone. “I know we’ve discussed your grade before, but I can see you’ve been trying to make an effort to raise it. I can also tell that you’re struggling with something. Like I said, if you have any questions, here I am.”   
  
You couldn’t meet his eye. How do you tell someone, ‘Oh, I’m sorry, but I’ve been thinking about you fucking me senseless since the day I walked into this classroom. I want you to bury your cock into my pussy and tell me what a good girl I am. I want to call you Daddy while you teach me a  _ real _ lesson. That’s why I’m not learning.’? The answer: You don’t.   
  
“I’m fine, Daddy.” When the words left your mouth, the realization of how much you had just fucked up became very apparent. “P-Professor, I-I-I meant ‘Professor’...”   
  
Professor Kim was shocked to say the least. He didn’t know what to say at first while you both sat in the silence wondering if you had really just called him that. Once the stun wore off, a sly smile came to his lips. “I never would have pegged you for being into that,” he said, clearly amused. His voice dropped a bit lower as he asked, “Are you sure you don’t have any questions I can answer for you, baby girl?”   
  
You blushed all the way down to your neck. Was this really happening? Was this man playing along with your most secret desire? “Just one,” you murmured.   
  
He looked at you expectantly.   
  
Yes, this  _ was _ happening, and if you wanted it to continue, it was now or never. You leaned forward and ran a finger down his tie. When you reached the end, you tugged on it, bringing him closer. “Do you have any plans tonight?” You questioned.   
  
Smirking, he moved inches from your face. “Not anymore,” he breathed before tackling your lips.


End file.
